Breaking the Fever
by Hellion728
Summary: Kurt is sick and can't make it to Blaine's for a movie day. So Blaine goes to Kurt and takes care of him.


**Author's Note:** Hello, readers. As always, thank you for reading my story. It really does mean a lot to me. Reviews are always nice and I love people extra for leaving them.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, it's characters, or any aspect of the show. Any copyrighted products that may appear in this fic are not endorsed and no harm is meant by using their names.

**Warnings:** none

**Breaking the Fever**

_I can't make it today._

_Is everything alright?_

_Yeah, everything's fine. I just don't feel good._

_Do you want me to come over?_

_As lovely as the idea of you here with me, watching romantic comedies until we fall asleep sounds, I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want to get you sick, too._

_I wouldn't mind. As long as I was with you._

_Aw, you're sweet. That must be why I started dating you. But the answer's still no._

_But I won't even mind if you cough and/or sneeze on me. I'll even rub your back and whisper comforting things to you if you need to throw up._

_Blaine that's gross._

_So I'll see you in an hour?_

_Blaine…_

_I'll bring the movies._

_Blaine, no._

_Blaine._

_Blaine?_

_I'm serious, Blaine._

_If you come over I'm not letting you in._

_You're not going to listen are you?_

_Of course not._

Kurt heard a knock on the front door and groaned. He really didn't want Blaine to see him like this. He was still in his pajamas, he had been in bed all day, and he looked like a mess. Not to mention the runny nose and eyes. That _had_ to be attractive.

He heard Burt walk to the front door and open it, greeting the person on the other side. The door closed a few seconds later and Kurt heard two sets of feet walking up the stairs and coming towards his room.

"—Just going to watch movies, Mr. Hummel, I promise."

Kurt's bedroom door opened and he groaned again, hiding his face in his pillow as Blaine and his father stepped into the room.

"Kurt, Blaine's here," Burt announced a little unnecessarily.

Kurt peeked out from his hiding spot, glaring at Blaine. Blaine just grinned brightly as he walked over to the bed.

"I know you're mad at me right now, but I brought _Phantom of the Opera_, _Mama Mia!_, and the complete first season of _Project Runway_." He lifted his hand to show the DVDs and with the dopey look on his face Kurt couldn't help but drop his glare in favour of a small smile. "Plus, I'm yours to boss around for the day, no questions asked," Blaine added.

Kurt laughed and smiled wider, reaching out his hand for Blaine to take. With their fingers interlocked Blaine sat down on the bed, smiling lovingly down at Kurt, and Kurt looking up gently at him in return.

"So, I'm just to leave you two to it," Burt spoke up behind them, making them both jump a little. They had forgotten Burt's presence and blushed a little.

"Thank you for letting me up," Blaine replied, ever trying to be the charmer.

"No problem," Burt said. As he walked out he turned around, grabbing the door handle. "I know you hate the door open when you're sick, Kurt, so I'll let this be closed for today _only_," he warned. "But I still don't want you doing anything that you're not allowed to do. Understand?"

Both boys nodded. "Thanks, dad," Kurt said. "And we won't. We promise."

Burt nodded as well and left, closing the door behind him.

Both boys waited until they heard the sound of Burt's footsteps reach the bottom of the stairs before they looked at each other again.

"Hey, there, beautiful," Blaine beamed, leaning forward to press a tender kiss at the side of Kurt's mouth.

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed quietly, blushing under Blaine's words. "You can't kiss me, you'll get sick, too!"

Blaine smiled in return. "As long as I get to kiss you, I don't care about the consequences. It'd be worth it every time."

Kurt melted, a smile lighting up his face. "You're so cheesy," he scolded lightly. "But I love it."

"I know you do," Blaine said, pecking him lightly on the cheek. Getting off the bed Blaine walked, DVDs in hand, to the TV. "Now, what should we start with?"

Halfway through _The Phantom of the Opera_ Kurt had a sneezing fit.

Sitting up off of Blaine's chest he rolled over, grabbing a few tissues. Blaine sat up as well, gently rubbing Kurt's back and pausing the movie. Kurt sneezed six times before he blew his nose, throwing the tissue away. He grabbed the bottle of hand sanitizer Blaine had gotten for him before the movie started.

"You don't have to sanitize your hands every time you sneeze, Kurt," Blaine said gently. "I told you I don't mind."

Kurt huffed, his throat sore. "_I_ mind," he said. "It's disgusting sneezing and then putting your gross hands on your boyfriend."

Blaine sighed lightly. They had had this discussion before Kurt finally convinced him to get the sanitizer in the first place. "It's noon," he said, changing the subject. "Do you want lunch?"

Kurt nodded, swinging his feet out onto the floor. "Yeah," he said. "I'll go make us some soup and sandwiches."

Blaine frowned, grabbing Kurt's wrist before he could stand up. "No, you rest. I'll go do that."

"I'm perfectly capable, Blaine," Kurt said a little sharply.

Blaine let go of Kurt, his hand retracting like it'd been burned. "Kurt, I hate to point out the obvious, but you're sick. You need to rest."

Kurt turned to look at him. "Blaine, I've done this plenty of times. I'm sure I can manage." He made to stand up but Blaine stopped him again.

"Why won't you just let me take care of you?"

Kurt stopped, looking back at him. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Kurt," Blaine said. "You fight with me almost every time I offer to do something for you."

"I do not," Kurt mumbled, knowing it was true.

Blaine sighed. "Please, Kurt. I know you don't like asking for help, but I just really want to take care of you."

It was silent for a moment before Kurt slipped his feet back into the bed. He covered up again, fiddling with the sheets between his fingers. "Okay," he said.

Blaine stood and kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you," he murmured. "I'll be back in a bit."

Kurt just nodded, looking lost in thought.

Blaine entered the kitchen and headed straight to the pantry. He was taking out a can of soup when he heard someone walk in behind him. Turning, he saw Burt. He smiled at Kurt's father who returned it.

"He's actually letting you make him lunch?" Burt asked, sounding impressed.

"Only after a slight disagreement about it," Blaine confessed shyly.

Burt only laughed. "I'd say a 'slight disagreement' is a lot better than what I usually go through with him when he's sick. And I usually don't end up on the winning end."

Blaine smiled, walking over to where the pots were, pulling one out. "So he's always been like this?" Blaine asked, opening the can and pouring it into the pot and turning the stove on.

"No," Burt confessed. Blaine looked at him questioningly but Burt didn't say any more.

Frowning, Blaine walked around the kitchen, collecting things for sandwiches. Burt grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and left the kitchen, leaving Blaine to make his and Kurt's lunch.

When Blaine opens Kurt's door gently with a try of food in hand, he is surprised to see Kurt curled up on his side facing away from him. The gentle rise and fall of his sides and the small snoring sounds revealed that he had fallen asleep.

Blaine smiled and closed the door behind him, walking over to the nightstand and quietly placed the tray down. Gently slipping under the covers Blaine turned to face Kurt, scooting closer until he could press his chest against Kurt's back, wrapping an arm over his waist. Burying his face into Kurt's shoulder and inhaling deeply, Blaine took in the smell of his boyfriend. He hums contentedly, gently stroking at Kurt's stomach.

Kurt stirs and Blaine gently kisses his shoulder as Kurt slowly blinks his eyes open.

"Good morning, gorgeous," Blaine says lightly, earning a small laugh from Kurt. He hugs Kurt closer as Kurt burrows further back into him. "How are you feeling?"

"Hmmm…." Kurt sighs, still trying to wake up. "A little better, I guess." Kurt moved his hand to cover Blaine's own, stroking it with his thumb. "But I promise to not be as cranky."

Blaine kisses Kurt's shoulder again. "You weren't that cranky," he amends. "And I'm sorry. About earlier. I shouldn't have forced you back into bed."

Kurt smirked. "Maybe I like it when you force me into bed," he teases lightly.

Blaine laughs, squeezing Kurt tighter. They're not at that point yet, having sex, but they've talked about it. And Blaine's glad that Kurt feels comfortable enough about it now to be able to joke about it.

"I'm sorry, too," Kurt said after a moment's pause. "About being so difficult."

"It's okay," Blaine says lightly. "From what you're dad says you're usually much more difficult. So I'm glad that you're going easy on me on my first day."

Kurt smiles, gripping Blaine's hand tighter. "Your first day? That implies that you plan on doing this much more often."

"No," Blaine says. "Only when you're not feeling well. And for special days. And whenever I feel like doting on you."

"Is that a promise?" Kurt asks quietly.

"That's a promise," Blaine says just as quietly. "For as long as you'll let me."

Kurt hesitates for a second before speaking, just as quietly as before. "It's because of my mom," he confesses.

"Hmm?" Blaine asks, confused.

"Why I don't like people taking care of me when I'm sick."

"Oh," Blaine breathes.

It's quiet for a few seconds before Kurt continues.

"It was just our thing, y'know?" He takes a breath, seeming to try to calm himself. "Whenever I would get sick she'd take off of work and stay home with me. Not that my dad never took care of me when I was sick, too, but it was just easier for her to get the day off. So we'd spend the day together and watch all of my favourite movies and she'd get me pretty much anything I needed and she'd make me lunch while I took a nap."

Blaine held Kurt closer to him as he talked, describing pretty much what Blaine was doing for him earlier that day.

"After she died," Kurt continued, "when I got sick a lot of the time I had to spend the day home alone. My dad couldn't really afford to miss work, so I was on my own. I had to learn how to take care of myself." He paused, thinking for a moment. "I guess I've just gotten so used to it that I don't know how to accept other peoples' help anymore."

"I'm sorry," Blaine said again. "I didn't know. If I had I wouldn't have tried so hard. I didn't mean to take over your mom's job."

Kurt laughed, much to Blaine's surprise. "You weren't taking over her job, Blaine," he said softly. "You were just unintentionally picking up where she had to leave off."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's shoulder again. It was silent for a moment, both of them absorbing the conversation they just had. Kurt had never really told Blaine much about his mom before. Even though it had been almost ten years it still hurt Kurt a lot to talk about her.

"I brought you lunch," Blaine said, almost regrettably. He'd much rather spend the next few hours continuing to cuddle with his boyfriend, maybe stealing a few kisses here and there, ignoring Kurt admonishing him and telling him if he doesn't stop he'll get sick as well. But the food is getting cold and they both need to eat.

Kurt groans lightly and Blaine guesses Kurt's having similar feelings. But he rolls over to face Blaine, smiling when they're face to face. Blaine smiles and quickly pecks Kurt on the lips.

"Blaine," Kurt says in a warning tone.

"I know, I'll get sick too," Blaine smiles.

"I was going to say that if you keep doing that then we'll probably never get around to eating," Kurt admits.

Blaine just smiles wider and leans in for another kiss.


End file.
